1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for measuring a blood glucose level of a user and a method thereof, and more particularly, to measurement of a blood glucose level of a user based on intervals before and after an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blood glucose level of user may be measured by collecting blood and measuring a glucose concentration in the collected blood. However, sticking the skin to collect the blood of the user may be painful for the user.
Methods for measuring the blood glucose level of a user without collecting blood have been developed and include, for example, an electrochemical method of measuring a glucose concentration in a body fluid secreted inside of outside the skin, an optical method of measuring a glucose concentration by using the optical property of glucose inside a body, an exhalation measurement method of measuring glucose concentration by using a biomarker gas concentration in exhalation.
In the electrochemical method, the glucose concentration in blood is determined based on the glucose concentration in a body fluid. However, when the glucose concentration in blood, i.e., a blood glucose level, sharply changes, the glucose concentration in the body fluid may not reflect the glucose concentration in blood.
The sharp change in the blood glucose level may cause low or high blood glucose and several dangerous symptoms may occur. Thus, a user must be informed of a danger before low or high blood glucose occurs.
In addition, in the electrochemical method, a blood glucose measurement apparatus may be implemented by periodically measuring the glucose concentration in the body fluid while being attached to the skin of a user.